bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Catarina LaRue
❝Catarina LaRue❞ _,.-'~'-.,__,.-'~'-.,__,.-'~'-.,__,.-'~'-.,__,.-'~'-.,_ The Basics |} |} |} Her History Before Camp Childhood & Family Info |} |} Physical Appearance & Images Model: Armanda Barten Physical Description |} Weapons Combat & Abilities #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read weapons out of pure energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also write/read other objects that are for non-combative purposes #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read a shield of pure energy, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to revert time around them for a short duration in order to dodge an attack that was unforeseen. #Children of Mnemosyne can cause someone to temporarily forget what they were doing so that they don't attack, the effects only last a few seconds to a few minutes at most #Children of Mnemosyne can see a few seconds into the future; allowing them to possibly predict the actions of others, but also obscuring their sight at times. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to view the specific past of a person’s life. #Children of Mnemosyne can cause a person or a group of people to speak in different languages so that no one understands what eachother is saying, the effects only last a short time. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to travel back and forth in time, but they are unable to interact with or change past events they are only able to see the events play out. When they go forward in time they only see “possible” futures, that does not mean those future events will come to pass. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to write/read a miniature version of a monster into existence which will fight along side them for a short time; the monster is much weaker than its real counterpart would be. #Children of Mnemosyne have the ability to take control over another person by writing in their journals and in doing so, they gain temporarily control over their body and can cause them to attack others nearby, however, the person being controlled has the ability to resist if they are forced to attack themselves, for a very short time; the child of Mnemosyne is then extremely drained of energy and will not be able to fight or even move for a moderate time. #Children of Mnemosyne have excellent memories. #Though most demigods struggle with dyslexia, children of Mnemosyne usually do so at a lesser extent because their mother is goddess of the written word. #Children of Mnemosyne often find it easy to learn other languages, as their mother is the goddess of language. #Chldren of Mnemosyne often make great writers. |} General & Misc Info General Personality BC Life General Information |} Habits & Traits |} Occupation & Self-Perception |} Favourites & Attitude |} Relationships |} OOC Category:BachLynn23